enamorado desde el primer instante
by naki-chan.love
Summary: dedidara es un chico normal con sus amigos y enemigos pero alguien aparecera en su vida ¿ que pasara? es mi primer fic no sean malos
1. chico nuevo

Desde el primer momento: fanfic sasodei

**Capitulo 1: nuevo curso**

Es un nuevo año y al igual que todos, los akatsuki también empiezan nuevo curso. Lo que no saben es que en este curso van a pasar muchas cosas… bueno todo empieza así:

Es una bonita mañana un chico con apariencia afeminada de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules se despierta por los alegres rayos de sol, mientras tanto su compañero de piso, un chaval de pelo negro corto el cual siempre lleva unas gafas naranjas prepara el desayuno.

**Tobi**: Deidara-sempai, el desayuno ya esta listo.

**Deidara**: si, si, ya voy…

El rubio se ducha, se viste y se dirige hasta la cocina donde le espera su amigo.

**Tobi**: deidara-sempai debería darse prisa o llegaremos muy tarde.

**Deidara**: ¿tarde? ¿Adonde llegaremos tarde Tobi, un?

**Tobi**: pues al primer día de clase ¡donde si no!

**Deidara**: q-que…-se queda pensativo- aaaah hoy hay escuelaaaa.

**Tobi**: …

**Deidara**: Tobi corre por tu vida ¡ o la directora tsunade nos castigara, un!

Dicho esto tanto el rubio como el moreno salen pitando hacia la escuela, cuando Deidara se choca con alguien.

**Hidan**: eh ¡tu! Se puede saber por donde miras.

**Deidara**: ups lo siento iba con prisa- el rubio mira arriba- Hindan!!

El chico de pelo blanco y ojos violetas sonríe al darse cuenta con quien se ha chocado.

**Hidan**: eh rubia que tal la vida? Por cierto donde esta tobi

**Tobi**: aquí, estoy aquí!

**Hidan**: lo siento no me había dado cuenta je je… os habéis enterado de que ha llegado a nuestro curso un alumno nuevo??

**Deidara**: suena interesante, un (con que un alumno nuevo eh?)

**Tobi**: y donde creéis que estará el ahora?? El colegio es muy grande…

**Hidan**: bien… mis instintos (y Jashin-sama) me dicen que esta dentro se ese circulo de chicas.

Los tres muchachos se intentan abrir paso entre las chicas.

**Chica 1**: habéis visto lo lindo que es.

**Chica 2**: es taaaan guapo.

**Chica 3** : te quierooooo.

**Deidara**: paso, venga apártense, un- decía empujando a las chicas-

Los chicos se consiguen hacer paso entre la multitud de chicas que rodean al nuevo estudiante y alcanzan a ver que en el centro de la gente hay un chico de cabellos rojos como la sangre, con ojos de color miel y una piel blanca como la nieve.

**Hidan**: es el…

**Tobi**: … (El sempai se ha quedado embobado observando al chico nuevo )

**Deidara**: ooh… (El es lindo…)

**Sasori**: encantado mi nombre es akasuna no sasori… eh como se llaman ustedes tres??

CONTINUARA

.

.

.

les gusto???

espero que si

bueno si me dejan reviews continuo si no, no


	2. nos empezamos a conocer

OLAAAAAA aki les dejo el segundo capitulo.

los personajes de naruto no son mios

**Capitulo 2: chico nuevo**

**Hidan**: hola encantado de conocerte mi nombre es Hidan

**Tobi**: wiii un amigo nuevo… mi nombre es Tobi y Tobi es un buen chico

**Sasori**: encantado hidan y tobi… mucho gusto??, y quien es la chica de allá?- dice señalando a deidara

**Hidan**: jaja la rubia no es una chica es un chico aunque parece una mujer por el cabello largo, se llama Deidara (que raro que Deidara no se haya enfadado y haya empezado a gritar que es un hombre…)-piensa Hidan-

**Sasori**: aahhh… y que pasa que es mudo o sordo?? ( O tal vez anormal)

**Deidara**: … ( Por que me esta pasando esto por que me he quedado paralizado nada mas verlo)

**Tobi**: sempai esta bien??? Por favor diga algo

**Deidara**: ( es verdad tengo que responder o si no pensara que soy anormal)… em soy Deidara, mu-mucho gusto en co- conocerte, un

**Hidan**: um vamos a llegar tarde a clase de biología… apúrense ya hablaremos en el almuerzo

Los cuatro, se van corriendo a la clase antes de llegar tarde, y se sientan en sus respectivos asientos…

**Maestro Kakashi**: bien alumnos hoy es el primer día de clase, espero que hayan pasado bien sus vacaciones y que vengan con muchas energías para las clases… bien ya saben quien soy este año os daré biología aquí en el laboratorio… las parejas serán las mismas que las del año pasado, de acuerdo??

**Deidara**: pero maestro, yo no tengo pareja, se marcho este año del colegio-dice recordando a Pein-

**Maestro Kakashi**: Deidara no seas tan impaciente y déjame acabar el discurso, ya hablaremos de lo de tu compañero de laboratorio después, bien ahora os quiero presentar a vuestro nuevo compañero de curso, el es nuevo aquí y no conoce esto así que deben portarse bien con el para que se sienta a gusto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? En fin ya puedes pasar y presentarte…

**Sasori:** encantado de conocerles mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori.

**Deidara**: (es el)-la respiración de Dei se acelera-

**Maestro kakashi**: bien sasori siéntate junto a Deidara, el y tu seréis compañeros de laboratorio a partir de ahora, espero que os llevéis bien, bueno continuemos la clase.

**Sasori**: nos vemos de nuevo- dice sonriendo-

**Deidara**: si jeje…( cuando sonríe es tan maravilloso)

El ojiazul se queda embobado mirando la dulce sonrisa que ahora le estaba mostrando el chico que tenia al lado

**Deidara**: (debería dejar de mirarlo con esta cara,… tal vez lo de antes no fuese nada… debo actuar con normalidad)-y deja escapar un leve suspiro.

**Sasori**: ¿estas bien?- pregunta al verle suspirar

**Deidara**: si, si, no hay problema

**Maestro Kakashi**: bien alumnos ya se que hoy es vuestro primer día de clase… pero os voy a mandar un trabajo en parejas…. Bien cuando termine la clase se pasan por mi mesa y recogen el tema sobre el que van a trabajar.

Después de decir esto el maestro se calla, y la clase prosigue estudiando la lección hasta que se escucha el sonido del timbre.

**Maestro kakashi**: bien el trabajo me lo tendrán que entregar dentro de 3 días…acuérdense de no dejarlo para el último… y hasta mañana-dicho esto se despide y sale de clase.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se disponen a salir de la clase cuando el albino se les cruza seguido por el moreno.

**Hidan**: ejem!-se queja- es que no nos piensan esperar para almorzar, ¿o que?-dice haciéndose el indignado

**Sasori**: venga no te enfades Hidan que solo ha sido un despiste…

**Hidan**: eso espero…

Y los ahora cuatro compañeros se dirigen hacia el comedor.

**Tobi**: sempai, sempai… sobre que os ha tocado hacer el trabajo??

**Deidara**: pues creo que sobre las bacterias organismos que hay en una gota de agua…( espero que Sasori sea listo porque si no suspederemos, un…)

**Hidan**: buff que cosa más fácil… a nosotros nos ha tocado examinar un pelo….

**Sasori**: solo eso??-dice en son de burla al albino-

**Hidan**: pues si, y yo no pienso arrancarme un pelo de mi preciosa cabeza- dice dramatizando-

**Sasori**: (que raro puede llegar a ser este tipo)

Dando terminada la conversación los chicos se dirigen ha almorzar, cogen la comida y se dirigen hacia una mesa cercana a la ventana

**Hidan**: y bueno Sasori…¿de donde vienes?- dice mientras mastica una manzana-

**Sasori**: bueno hasta ahora vivía en la aldea de la arena…-responde este mientras se bebe un zumo-

**Tobi**: Suna?

**Sasori**: si…. Tobi, si…por cierto-añade – tú no comes??

**Tobi**: bueno… yo...

**Sasori**: esta bien-dice sin ser insistente-

**Hidan**: bueno… Sasori, Dei,… Tobi y yo les dejamos, tenemos que hablar sobre el trabajo.

**Tobi**: cierto ( no me gusta dejar a estos dos solos)

Y el albino y el moreno se van

**Deidara**: ( vaya nos han dejado solos,… quizás este es un buen momento para averiguar mas cosas sobre sasori…)

**Sasori**: Deidara!!- dice para llamar la atención del rubio-

**Deidara**: si?

**Sasori**: que te parece si salimos fuera??

**Deidara**: claro-empieza a caminar- Sasori… donde vives?

**Sasori**: bueno me iba a quedar por un tiempo en casa de mi abuela… pero hidan me ha ofrecido que sea su compañero de piso y he aceptado.

**Deidara**: vaya eso es muy generoso por su parte( suertudo de Hidan) Kakuzu no haría lo mismo…

**Sasori**: quien es Kakuzu?

**Deidara**: bueno es el novio de hidan…-dice dudando- pero ahora no esta en la ciudad lo metieron en prisión por intentar robar a un poli…es bastante roñoso y avaro, pero es buena gente

**Sasori**:-se queda un momento pensativo almacenando la información que deidara le acababa de dar- bueno o sea que a Hidan le van los chicos…. Y una curiosidad, el es tu amigo… que hubieses hecho si se te declaraba??

**Deidara**: …supongo que si un amigo se me declarara me sentiría raro, y no sabría como comportarme con el….

**Sasori**:…entiendo

**Deidara**: por cierto donde hacemos el trabajo? En tu casa o en la mía?-dice deidara sonrojándose al darse cuenta del sentido de sus palabras-

**Sasori**: jeje bueno aun no he trasladado mis cosas al piso…

**Deidara**: pues entonces en la mía!!! Jejeje-dice muy sonriente-bueno voy un momento ha recoger los libros y te acompaño fuera.

**Sasori**: bien te espero en la fuente de aquí al lado, voy ha hablar con Hidan y Tobi…

El rubio se dirige hacia su taquilla, y se dispone ha sacar los libros cuando siente una figura detrás de el , se da la vuelta y…

**Deidara**: Itachi!!!

CONTINUARA…

les gusta?

bueno yo keria comentar k me lo subieron a una pagina y no paran de criticar mis faltas de ortografia

PUES SI NO LES GUSTA PARA K ME LO SUBEN!!!! YO NO LO PEDI!!! ENTIENDEN!!!

a y gracias a todos los reviews me hacen muy feliz

by


	3. roces

olaaa aki stoy de nuevo con mi fic jeje . ahh siento las faltas de ortografia si , no suelo poner mayusculas nunca

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ( ya quisieran)

bueno... queria dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review !

ya no los entretengo mas

**Capitulo 3: roces…**

La figura que esta tras deidara es un chico alto de ojos y cabellos negro…

**Itachi**: hola deidara cuanto tiempo… me echabas de menos?

**Deidara**: itachi apártate de mi, ya te dije que no me interesas…

**Itachi:** venga deidara no seas así, se que me deseas…-se acerca mas a deidara-

Mientras tanto sasori , hidan y tobi se giran hacia la taquilla de deidara y ven lo que esta pasando

**Sasori**: quien es ese??-pregunta con algo de mal humor-

**Hidan**: ese es itachi, esta obsesionado con deidara, pero ha dei no le interesa, no le gustan los chicos…pero el es muy insistente…

**Sasori**: y que hacen que no lo ayudan?!

**Tobi:** deidara-sempai nos prohibió que nos metiéramos cuando itachi le acosaba, decía que no quería que sufriésemos daños por su culpa…itachi es muy agresivo…

**Sasori**: pues yo no se vosotros pero yo pienso ayudarlo-dice con enojo

Dicho esto se dirige hasta donde se encuentran deidara e itachi, cuando este último se dispone a besar al rubio

**Sasori**: apártate de deidara bastardo, o juro que te matare por lo que le estas haciendo- en esos momentos sasori sentía rabia, una fuerte ira y…¿celos…?

Justo cuando itachi se disponía a pegar a sasori pasa por ahí una profesora y itachi se dispone a irse

**Itachi**: tienes suerte de que haya aparecido un profesor-dicho esto se larga-

**Sasori**: deidara, te encuentras bien-dice acercándose al rubio-

**Deidara**: s-si , si estoy bien gracias por ayudarme danna-dice sonrojándose por como lo acaba de llamar y por la cercanía-

**Sasori**: no hay de que..(Danna…)-responde el pelirrojo también ahora sonrojado-

**Deidara**: bueno ya se acabaron las clases si te parece quedamos luego para hacer el trabajo…que te parece a las 17:00 en mi casa, toma aquí tienes la dirección-dice entregándole un papel

**Sasori**: si claro…

El rubio se va por la puerta de atrás…seguido por su compañero de la mascara naranja

**Sasori**: ( no se que me esta pasando con deidara, es extraño, me siento reconfortado cuando se encuentra a mi lado y perdido cuando esta lejos…y lo de antes, no se… por que he sentido ese ataque de celos… cuando itachi le iba a besar… estoy muy confundido… el corazón se me acelera cada vez que me aproximo mucho…y me sonrojo…además eso de danna … estoy muy confuso, no se lo que siento por deidara…lo acabo de conocer pero el ….es …)-en ese momento los pensamientos de sasori se ven interrumpidos por alguien.

**Hidan**: sasori te vas a quedar hay parado?? Las clases terminaron hace rato…anda vámonos te tengo que enseñar el apartamento.

Mientras tanto en casa de deidara.

**Tobi**: pero deidara-sempai tobi no quiere ir hacer la compra ahora, tobi quiere quedarse a ver la película que echan en antena 3…-decía protestando-

**Deidara**: venga tobi nos faltan provisiones para la nevera, un

**Tob**i: y por que no vas tú?

**Deidara**: baka! Yo he quedado aquí con sasori para hacer el trabajo, un

**Tobi**: (wa tobi no quiere dejar solos a el sempai y sasori aquí ) bueno esta bien tobi es un buen chico^^

Tobi se marcha y deja solo a deidara que empieza a preparar las cosas para el trabajo, cuando pasados unos 15 minutos alguien toca a la puerta-ding dong-

**Deidara**:-se acerca al pomo y abre la puerta preguntándose quien podía ser - ah sasori no danna ya estas aquí…llegas pronto…

**Sasori**:-se sonroja un poco- bueno… es que em hidan ha empezado hacer unos rituales muy raros en casa y decidí irme de allí…-y añade al no ver a deidara muy convencido-además cuanto antes lo hagamos antes terminamos ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Deidara**: esta bien… pero pasa no te quedes ahí fuera hombre…-dice un poco nervioso-

**Sasori**:-entra y empieza a examinar el salón hacia donde deidara lo conduce- extraño salón… ¿Por qué es de dos colores?

**Deidara**: bueno… eso es por mi compañero de piso- responde acordándose de la disputa que tubo con tobi por el color de las sala-el la quería naranja y yo azul …y para no discutir…

**Sasori**: aah y quien es tu compañero de piso si se puede saber??

**Deidara**: pues… tobi, un

**Sasori**:…(suertudo de tobi.)

Deidara: que te parece si tomamos unos cafés- mira a sasori y ve que este asiente- bien espera aquí un poco enseguida vuelvo.

Y así el ojiazul deja al ojimiel solo en la sala quien decide inspeccionar un poco. Primero entro en la habitación de tobi y después de husmear un rato encontró unas fotos de deidara en bañador que tenia escondidas, y le empieza a sangrar la nariz. Después abandona la habitación de tobi y inspecciona la de deidara, que es toda azul.

**Sasori**: um bonita habitación aunque…..un poco desordenada - piensa al ver toda la ropa y pertenencias por el suelo-

**Deidara**: sasori dices algo?-grita deidara desde la cocina-ya voy , ya termine

Y el pelirrojo decide salir de la habitación para no meterse en un lio.

**Deidara**: ha estas aquí…-dice posando los cafés en la mesita- …danna!! Te esta sangrando la nariz…

**Sasori**: si e-esto bueno tengo hemorragias a veces – responde poniéndose igual de rojo que su cabello al recordar las fotos que acababa de encontrar en la habitación de tobi- no te preocupes no es nada.

**Deidara**: de eso nada- dice sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y acercándose al pelirrojo- anda ven aquí que te pare esa hemorragia…

El rubio camina hacia el pelirrojo cuando tropieza con algo que esta tirado en el suelo y se cae encima del pelirrojo…

**Deidara**: lo siento danna!! No fue mi intención- dijo deidara que al ver en que posición tan embaracosa se encontraban se puso rojo.

**Sasori**: n-no pasa nada- le contesta el ojimiel que también esta colorado-

En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece el compañero de deidara, el rubio se aparta rápidamente sin que se pudiese dar cuenta tobi de lo que había pasado.

**Tobi**: deidara –sempai!! – corre a abrazar al rubio- ya hice las compras que me ordenó… sasori que haces tirado en el suelo?-pregunta mirando al pelirrojo-

**Sasori**: nada, me he caído-responde seriamente

**Deidara:** tobi, deberías marcharte, aun no hemos terminado con el trabajo (mas bien ni lo hemos empezado…)

**Tobi**: no… tobi es un buen chico, tobi no molestara… por fisssss, por fisssss…

**Deidara y Sasori**: esta bien tobi puedes quedarte.

Y asi transcurrió la tarde con tobi dando el tostón y los otros dos intentando acabar el trabajo, hasta que se hizo de noche y sasori debía marcharse.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

**. **

que tal? ahora se pone interesante??

debo decirles que el proximo capitulo ambos se daran cuenta de lo que sienten jeje

bueno si no hay reviews no continuooooo

da igual tomatazos , felicitaciones opiniones LO K SEA!!! AUNKE NO STEN SUBSCRITOS A FANFICTON PUEDEN COMENTAR!!

Bueno byby


	4. sentimientos

**olaaa! aki subo el 4 capitulo de mi fic que como veran es muy cortito...**

**bueno no los entretengo mas!**

**naruto no es mio!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Capitulo 4: sentimientos…**

**Sasori**: bueno creo que ya debo marcharme-dijo algo apenado-

**Deidara**: entiendo… - y se despide de danna dándole un abrazo- adiós

**Sasori**: hasta mañana- responde este algo tenso-

El pelirrojo sale por la puerta del apartamento y se dirige caminando hacia el piso que ahora compartía con Hidan.

**Sasori**: lo que ha pasado… ahora en casa de deidara me ha demostrado… muchas cosas… y me he dado cuenta que ese hermoso niño de ojos azules… me ha cautivado…no entiendo como ha podido pasar esto… pero cada vez que le veo mi corazón late mas deprisa, siento … mariposas en el estomago…-sasori lo tenia muy claro- estoy…enamorado de deidara…pero- en ese momento sintió una oleada de tristeza- yo jamás le gustare…

Recuerdos de sasori

-a deidara no le gustan los chicos- dijo hidan.

..

Si un amigo me pidiera salir… yo no se que haría me sentiría extraño cuando lo mirara-dice deidara

Fin de los recuerdos de sasori.

**Sasori**: yo no le puedo gustar… además no quiero perder su amistad… si me declarara al final acabaríamos rompiendo nuestra amistad… y por mucho que desee que dei sea mio… no soportaría que la negativa significase cortar su a amistad y no volver a ver su sonrisa jamás…-razonaba sasori mientras una lagrima se le escurría por el rostro- lo que debo hacer…es distanciarme un tiempo de dei… hasta que se me pase este sentimiento… y sea capas de estar a su lado..sin sentir este dolor…- dice abriendo la puerta del piso

* * *

**Deidara**: no se que me pasa con sasori… lo acabo de conocer hoy… pero aun así creo… que siento algo por el…-pensaba – tal vez solo haya sido una coincidencia lo de hoy…-en ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos-

**Tobi**: deidara-sempai…-dice el moreno esperando a que el rubio se girase- me gustaría preguntarle una cosa si no es molestia…

**Deidara**: si? Dime tobi soy todo oídos ( de todas formas aunque le dijera que no… insistiría)

**Tobi**: vera sempai… a Tobi le gusta un chico…. Pero Tobi no sabe que hacer…

**Deidara**: bueno… si te gusta y no estas seguro de lo que el chico siente por ti…. Siempre puedes plantarle un beso…

En ese momento Tobi, se aproxima a deidara y le planta un beso… el rubio al principio no hace nada creyendo que el ojimiel era quien se lo había dado… pero luego al darse cuenta que solo era su compañero.. le empujo quitándoselo de encima.

**Deidara**: Tobi!! Que demonios haces, apártate de mi, un!!

**Tobi**: pero yo… Tobi hacia lo que sempai le dijo.

El rubio que no tenia ganas de discutir, deja al moreno solo y se larga a su habitación a pensar.

**Deidara**: ( creo… que… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE DANNA….)

* * *

Mientras tanto sasori que ya había llegado a casa se había tumbado en el sofá, cuando la puerta se abre y entra hidan.

**Hidan**: sasori!! Ya llegaste… a que se debe esa cara tan larga?-dice señalando al pelirrojo-

**Sasori**: a nada- corta al albino no queriendo hablar del tema- por cierto- dice para cambiar de conversación- ese de la foto es kakuzu?

**Hidan**: si- responde algo apenado- te lo debe haber contado deidara no?-pregunta al pelirrojo, y al ver que este asiente continua- bueno lo que va diciendo la rubia no es verdad,… no lo metieron en la cárcel por robo… simplemente la poli lo vio con ese dinero robado, que se acababa de encontrar y lo arrestaron- dice con pena- ese estúpido… si no fuese tan roñoso y hubiera pagado la multa… ahora estaría libre…

Sasori: entiendo- y finaliza la conversación al darse cuenta que ha hidan no le gustaba hablar de eso

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**no se si alguien se molesta en leer esto pero... bueno yo lo dejo aki**

**en fin gracias a todos los que me apoyan a seguir en sus reviews**

**se que la trama de la historia es muy tipica pero espero que les guste de todas formas**

**se que este capi se quedo corto pero eske solo queria aklarar sus sentimientos... pero les prometo que el capitulo siguiente que publicare el dia 6 o 5 de enero sera el mas largo!**

**asta pronto!! un beso **

**reviews please ya sean criticas, opiniones... lo que sea! por que el proximo capi sera suuuuper interesante palabra de autora! **

**ahora si... ADIOS! Y FELIZ 2010 DE PASO!!!!  
**


	5. distanciamiento y gente nueva

**como les prometi! aki stoy actualizando el dia de reyes!como veran ste capi ya es mas largo. no les entretengo mas**

**naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: distanciamiento y gente nueva**

El viernes paso, dejando paso al fin de semana… el cual los cuatro amigos habían quedado para tomar algo.

**Tobi**: sempai, nos vamos ya?

**Deidara**: no Tobi, aun falta sasori, un

**Hidan**: donde se habrá metido este chico?

A lo lejos se ve una silueta corriendo.

**Sasori**: eh chicos ya estoy aquí siento la tardanza- dice sin ni siquiera mirar a deidara- pero hidan… te traje algo…

**Deidara**: ( por que le trajo algo a hidan?)-se preguntaba el rubio algo celoso.

**Hidan**: que es? Que es?

**Sasori**: bien ya te lo muestro… pasa ven aquí- empieza a decir gritando-

En esos momentos un chico de pelo castaño ojos verdes y piel morena se acerca.

**Kakuzu**: … hidan…

**Hidan**: KAKUZUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Y corre a darle un abrazo al recién llegado.

**Hidan**: como es que saliste de la cárcel?

**Kakuzu**: bueno… tu amigo pelirrojo me saco, pero no me quiso decir como

**Hidan**: gracias sasori-chan que jashin-sama te bendiga.

**Kakuzu**: mira si también esta la rubia… y Tobi!!!

**Deidara**: no soy una mujer!!!...por cierto- dice girándose hacia sasori- eso a sido muy generoso por tu parte sasori

**Sasori**: no fue nada- responde fríamente a deidara

**Deidara**: ( por que se comportara así conmigo?)

**Kakuzu**: que siguen viviendo juntos? – Pregunta dirigiéndose al ojiazul-

**Deidara**: si, aunque este chico se vuelve cada día mas pesado…

**Kakuzu**: bien les quiero presentar a dos personas … miren por ahí vienen…-dice señalando a un chico y una chica-bueno…. Este es zetsu… es un amigo que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad- dice señalando a un muchacho de piel pálida, pelo verde y ojos amarillos.

**Zetsu**: encantados de conocerlos a todos

Kakuzu: deidara en realidad esto es como un regalo… por que así tobi tendrá un nuevo amigo… y no te dará tanto la lata- decía el chico ya que el moreno andaba por ahí jugando con las mariposas- y bueno para que tampoco te aburras aquí esta esta preciosidad de chica que puede estar mas que interesada en ti- dice maliciosamente- se llama ayumi.

En ese momento aparece frente a ellos una chica de ojos celestes de pelo morado recogido en dos coletas que no superaría los 18 años.

**Ayumi**: encantada!! Por cierto ya se me sus nombres, hidan, tobi, sasori y … como no deidara..-dice mandándole una sonrisa insinuadora al rubio-

**Hidan**: mucho gusto

**Tobi**: wiii mariposaaa…. Ah si encantado- dice volviendo con ellos

**Deidara**: si gusto en conocerte- dice este aun extrañado por el comportamiento del pelirrojo…, sin darle importancia a las insinuadoras miraditas de la chica- ( no me interesa esta chica kakuzu…)

**Sasori**: … (Juro que mato a esta tipa)- piensa sasori al ver las miraditas que le echaba a su rubio… aunque no lo admitiera… se estaba muriendo de celos-

Los amigos siguen caminando.

**Sasori**: ah… hidan a partir de ahora yo compartiré piso con zetsu para que tengáis mas intimidad hehehe.

**Hidan**: oh sasori no era necesario… pero muchísimas gracias… AGRADECESELO KAKUZU- dice el albino obligando a su compañero.

**Kakuzu**: si eres una persona muy generosa sasori- dice sonriendo al pelirrojo- oye deidara- dice ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio-te importaría que ayumi compartiera piso con ustedes hasta que encuentre uno?

**Deidara**: … supongo que no hay ningún problema, un

**Sasori**: ( noooo ,no, nooo, NOOOOO)- Pesaba sasori que aunque estuviese ignorando al rubio… le seguía gustando.

**Ayumi**: wi, si nos lo pasaremos genial ( dei-chan serás mioooo)

Pasaron toda la tarde de un lado para otro.

**Tobi**: mañana serán los fuegos artificiales… iremos a verlos??

**Hidan y deidara**: claro que si!!

Así los amigos quedaron en verse al día siguiente en el piso de dei.

A la noche siguiente.

**Tobi**: deidara-sempai , tobi ya esta listo… le gusta como me queda el kimono sempai?

**Deidara**: si te queda muy bien- dice mientras se empieza a poner el suyo, cuando tocan al timbre- abre tu tobi, un - ordena este-

Tobi se apresura a abrir la puerta y entra sasori vestido con un elegante kimono beige y rojo.

**Sasori**: hola tobi, se te ve muy bien- dice mirando al chico que llevaba un kimono naranja, cuando en ese momento su vista se poso en deidara que tenia el pecho descubierto mientras se ponía el kimono- …-intento dejar de mirarlo y disimular, cuando entonces apareció la persona que mas odiaba, ayumi-

**Ayumi**: ah… lo siento dei –chan no te habías terminado de poner el kimono, por cierto ¿ que tal me queda el kimono?- dice poniendo una postura provocativa, mientras mostraba un corto kimono muy escotado de color fucsia-

**Deidara**: supongo que te queda bien.

Ayumi se enfurruña un poco al no recibir nada mas que un simple- te queda bien-, y entonces deidara se da la vuelta y ve a sasori vestido con ese precioso kimono.

**Deidara**: estas fabuloso danna ( mucho mas que eso) por cierto que te parece? Como voy?

**Sasori**: tks ¿ a mi que me dices…?- responde el pelirrojo muy serio y esto hace que el rubio se entristezca- ( como me gustaría poder decirle que parece un ángel y que se ve hermoso con ese kimono azul celeste)

**Ayumi**: te queda muy bien dei-chan – dice esta sonriendo con falsedad- ( a mi me dice que solo bien… y al tipo este le dice que va fabuloso?)

**Deidara**: nos deberíamos ir ya danna, hidan y kakuzu llamaron antes para decir que no iban a ir y zetsu esta enfermo – dice al ojimiel-

**Sasori**: muy bien vámonos … tobi! Venga que nos iremos sin ti!!

**Tobi**: si ya estoy aquí sasori-san

Y los cuatro se fueron hasta la aldea de al lado para ver los fuegos artificiales.

**Tobi**: bien ya llegamos!! Sempai! Tobi quiere algodón dulce – decía este al rubio poniendo ojitos-

**Ayumi**: pues cómpratelo tobi ( y déjanos solos a dei y a mi) dei-chan, mira allí hay dangos te apetecen?- es ignorada-

**Deidara**: sasori no danna ¿ te apetece dar un paseo hasta que empiecen los fuegos?

**Sasori**: … ( Claro que me apetece!!) Me voy yo solo ya os veré luego- dice este seriamente mientras se aleja por unos arboles-

**Ayumi**: bien dei –chan …-mira al lado y ve que el rubio a desaparecido y supone a donde se fue- ( mierda! Se ha largado… voy a seguirlo… kukuku )

* * *

Sasori se va dando un paseo mientras deidara sale detrás de el.

**Deidara**: DANNA!- el pelirrojo se voltea –

**Sasori**: que quieres mocoso?

**Deidara**: danna explícame esto de una vez – el pelirrojo aparta la vista del rubio – MALDITA SEA, SASORI!! NO TE ESCONDAS Y DIME POR QUE TE COMPORTAS ASI CONMIGO- rugía el rubio.

**Sasori**: … - sigue con la misma cara –

**Deidara**: yo no te he hecho nada- sollozaba ahora- por que no podemos volver a estar como al principio- decía mientras se le escurría una lagrima por la mejilla.

**Sasori**: …( siento tener que hacerte sufrir así dei ) as terminado ya?

**Deidara**: s-si…

Sasori se va con un tremendo dolor dejando a deidara recostado sobre el pasto llorando… al rato de irse sasori aparece ayumi en el pasto.

**Ayum**i : dei-chan que te pasa? Se te ve depre

**Deidara**: danna …- decía aun llorando-

**Ayumi**: dei-chan yo te tenia que decir una cosa… yo te amo…

**Deidara**: …- el rubio se quedo sorprendido- ( ciertamente… no tengo oportunidad alguna con sasori… tal vez debería conformarme con esta chica… es mona…¿no? …) yo…- decía el rubio con un titubeo

La chica se aproxima a deidara y le planta un beso mientras que el rubio no ofrece resistencia.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo que se veía culpable de la tristeza de deidara daba la vuelta para pedirle disculpas, cuando se lo encuentra besándose con la persona que mas odiaba y se aleja

**Sasori**: ( mierda! Fui un idiota!!! Debería haberle confesado ha deidara lo que sentía no debería haberlo tratado así, ahora el se ha enamorado de esa odiosa chica… simplemente no le culpo, como le iba gustar yo un hombre mientras tenia cerca a una chica… supongo linda la cual no se preocupaba de mostrar sus sentimientos…) –pensaba sasori mientras se iba corriendo y llorando-

Mientras tanto deidara que al principio había aceptado el beso, se apartaba de la chica ya que el solo podía pensar en su danna.

**Deidara**: lo siento ayumi pero yo no te quiero… mis sentimientos ya están por otra persona- dice el rubio mientras se iba de la escena dejando a la chica sola y cabreada-

La noche se termino dejando 2 corazones rotos a su paso…

CONTINUARA…

.

.

* * *

**para los k leen sto...**

**les sta gustando la historia? yo no se si les gusto ste capi... en fin en mi opinion estaba muy interesante... me lo lei 20 veces seguidas....**

**gracias a todos los k se molestan en leer ste fic **

**y a los que dejan reviews de verdad! si no fuese por los reviews no hubiera continuado....**

**si teneis criticas - review**

**si teneis alabancas- review**

**cualkier pregunta- review**

**YA SABEN! ESE CUADRADITO VERDE! AUNKE NO STEN SUBSCRITOS PUEDEN COMENTAR!**

**bsssos**

**by by **


	6. la verdad

**olaaa!! aki traigo la conti jeje **

**bueno no les entretengo mas**

**naruto no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 6: la verdad.**

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde lo de los fuegos artificiales sasori y deidara no se hablaban… ayumi ya no vivía con deidara, pero seguía intentando conquistarlo. Los días en la escuela pasaban pero el rubio y el pelirrojo apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Un día en el parque el rubio había decidido ir a dar un paseo.

**Deidara**: (ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello… pero sigo enamorado se sasori… y lo peor es que me duele tanto no poder hablar con el) – piensa el rubio mientras se sienta en un banco- (además ayumi es taaan molesta que tobi a su lado es un santo)

Mientras tanto cierto pelirrojo va caminado por el parque dirección hacia donde esta el rubio inconscientemente

**Sasori**: ( ha pasado tiempo… pero aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando vi a ayumi y dei dándose un beso… me dolió mucho… y desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con el… pero ahora lo veo claro… siempre lo amaré… pero yo quiero lo mejor para el, que sea feliz, debería dejar aparte mis sentimientos… hablar con el, y intentar que volvamos a ser… al menos amigos…)- piensa mientras sigue caminando y ve al rubio sentado en un banco-

El pelirrojo se dirige hacia donde esta el rubio y se sienta a su lado el rubio no se gira esta sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Sasori**: (allá voy…) ¿que? Es que ya ni me saludas – dice sonriendo al chico, este se gira-

**Deidara**: - se gira y ve a su danna sonriéndole como si fuese un sueño- d-da-danna –dice asombrado-

**Sasori**: ni que hubieses visto un fantasma ¬¬

**Deidara**: o no es que… me alegro tanto de que me hables de nuevo – se sonroja un poco

**Sasori:** (oh… el se alegra…) bien creí que ya era hora de hablar de nuevo, jeje – sonríe- sacando tema de conversación (aunque me duela mencionarlo) que tal te va con tu novia ayumi? – el rubio se queda estupefacto-

**Deidara**: danna que tipo de broma es esta? –dice enojado- ayumi no es mi novia, ni lo será jamás la amaré-dice cortante- que te hizo pensar eso?

**Sasori**: bueno yo… - empieza a decir no muy seguro- el dia de los fuegos artificiales volví hacia donde estabas y te encontré besándote con ayumi…

**Deidara**: bueno fue ella quien me beso pero yo la aparte… - dice y continua- por que volviste?

Sasori: por que quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que me comporte contigo – empieza a decir- y … por que no te gusta ayumi?

**Deidara**: por que a mi me gusta … otra persona , danna yo…

**Sasori**: ( en estos momentos no se si lo que voy a hacer esta bien o mal pero lo hare) te amo deidara – y le planta un beso-

Deidara se queda estupefacto pero le devuelve el beso y solo se separan cuando se quedan sin respiración.

**Deidara**: danna yo también te quiero…

**Sasori**: ...

Deidara: siempre te he querido, desde que estubimos en mi casa... no pude sacarte de la cabeza - decia el chico muy colorado a lo que el otro le beso y este recibio el beso con gusto. ese beso que al principio era casto, se habia buelto en un frenesi de lenguas lleno de pasion

Deidara: mmm s-sasori...-decia el rubio separandose un poco- aqui no estamos en un parque...-añadio al ver su camisa medio desabrochada

Sasori: ya sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia

Deidara: vayamos a mi casa no hay nadie

* * *

mas tarde en la casa del rubio entro una chica

Ayumi: dei-kun? he venido a por unas cosas mias- la chica al no obtener respuesta se adentra en la casa , cuando empieza a oir gemidos- ...(creo que mejor me voy O-o)

* * *

a la mañana siguiente.... se encontraron los policias a una chica ahorcada (XD)

ya en la habitacion de nuestra pareja...

Sasori: buenos dias dormilon- decia al ver que el niño con cara de angel se desperezaba en su pecho

Deidara: danna... te quiero ...

Sasori: yo tambien

Deidara: bueno... supongo que ahora... somos ... pareja ¿no?

Sasori: claro solo que...

Deidara: solo que...?

sasori: no quiero que se lo digamos a nadie... aun no

Deidara: acaso te averguenzas de mi - decia el chico con enojo

SASORI: NO! Nada de eso... es que... aun no estoy preparado para... salir del armario- dijo el chico con verguenza

Deidara: esta bien- y le da un beso

* * *

paso el tiempo y los dos chicos mantubieron su relacion en secreto hasta que un dia en el parque los dos estaban abrazados y alguien los vio

???: ahora si que seras agua pasada tomate...

* * *

un dia en el instituto deidara se encontraba sentado en un banco

Itachi: ola deidara

el rubio se dispones a levantarse

Itachi: no...espera por favor

se sienta junto al rubio

Itachi: yo... queria pedirte disculpas por como me comporte contigo

Deidara: disculpas aceptadas

itachi: por cierto se ... lo tuyo con sasori

Deidara: enserio? vaya ... para mi es muy duro ocultarlo... pero el insiste

Itachi: tal vez yo te pueda decir por que insiste... ven acompañame...

el rubio se levanta y sigue a itachi hasta los servicios masculinos donde ve a su danna , besandose con una chica pelirrosa

el rubio sale corriendo

Deidara: ( ahora lo entiendo todo!... el ya tenia novia. solo me utilizo como divertimento, como un juguete... y yo fui tan tonto que le segui el juego)- pensaba el rubio llorando mientras se encaminaba a su casa

* * *

mientras en los servicios ( sasori ya se encontraba solo)

Itachi: preparate tomatito, acabas de perder a tu barbie

Sasori: que?

el azabache no dijo nada mas y se esfumo

* * *

ya en casa deidara cogio el telefono movil y llamo

pi

pi

pi

Deidara: i..itachi?

CONTINUARA!

* * *

MUAJAJA soy re mala con deidei! muajaja!!! lo se soy malvada ¬¬

quiero dar gracias a los que me dejan reviews!

sin vosotros no continuaria

si quieren que continua me tienen que dejar review

vale!?

bby by


	7. engaño

**olaaaaa ****aki traigo**

**la continuacion de mi fan fic! es corta pero sustabcionsa**

**naruto no me pertenece!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo : 6 . Egaño**

**Deidara:** i-itachi…?

**Itachi:** si? – dijo el pelinegro al contestar al móvil

**Deidara**: n-necesito que vengas… me encuentro fatal

**Itachi**: claro deidei ( por ti hago cualquier cosa…kukuku)- dice el pelinegro con dobles intenciones

* * *

Volviendo a la escena donde se encuentra nuestro amado pelirrojo…

**Sasori**: ( esto es muy extraño, lo que me acaba de decir itachi.. aunque ahora supongo que todo encaja)

Memorias de sasori

_Se encontraba en el servicio de los chicos el pelirrojo, esperando a su rubio cuando entra una pelirrosa_

_Sasori: sakura? Que quieres?_

_Sakura: lo mismo que tu…- le susurra y sin previo aviso se acerca para besar al pelirrojo-_

_Sasori: - la aparta de el suavemente- p… pero que haces sakura_

_Sakura: lo que tu deseabas – respondió la chica naturalmente_

_Sasori: lo siento mucho, pero no estoy interesado en ti….- decía confuso- la verdad es que ya tengo pareja_

_Sakura: a si?- pregunto- pues el me dio a entender que te gustaba…_

_Sasori: (el?) quien es el?_

_Sakura: mmm itachi… me dijo que yo te gustaba, siento lo sucedido sasori_

_Sasori: n-no pasa nada…- dicho esto la chica se va de los aseos masculinos_

_Pasa un rato y aparece el pelinegro_

_Itachi: preparate tomatito, acabas de perder a tu barbie_

_Sasori: que?_

_El pelinegro no dice mas y se marcha_

**Fin de los recuerdos de sasori**

**Sasori:** ( el tubo que ver con lo de sakura, pero por que? Y que pinta deidara en todo esto? Será mejor que vaya a verlo… esto me da mala espina

* * *

Ya en casa del rubio alguien toca a la puerta

**Deidara:** itachi…-dijo un deidara palido con los ojos rojos a la vez que abria la puerta

**Itachi:** ya paso…- dijo consolando al rubio mientras lo abrazaba

**Deidara**: i..itachi- dijo el rubio sonrojado al ver que el pelinegro le soltaba el cinturón – creo que te equivocas… yo no quiero…

**Itachi:** me da igual lo que tu quieras ahora vas a ser mio- dijo mientras besaba descaradamente al rubio el cual solo podía llorar y quejarse pues le había agarrado las muñecas con una mano

**Deidara:** par..para p…or…favor….

En ese instante se abre la puerta

**Sasori:** idiota! Que le estas haciendo a deidara

**Itachi: **no lo ves?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- lo que el quier…- pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase el pelirrojo le había asestado un golpe en la cara que lo dejo insconciente en el suelo del salón

El pelirrojo se aproxima rápidamente al rubio

**Sasori:** deidara… te encuentras bien?

**Deidara:** que haces aki?- lloro fuertemente – yo no te importo! VETE CON TU NOVIA LA PELIRROSA!- grito enfuerecido el rubio intentando que el chico lo soltara

**Sasori**: ¡ como puedes decir eso! Tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida!( claro a esto se refería el bastardo de itachi!) deidara, esa chica no es mi novia! Fue una trampa de itachi

**Deidara:** ¿? En..enserio?- pregunto el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos que se le resbalaban por la mejilla

**Sasori:** claro tonto- le dijo suavemente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas acariciándole la mejilla que estaba sonrojada- yo nunca jamás podría amar a otra persona como te amo a ti

El rubio se echa sobre el pecho del pelirrojo el cual le da un calido beso en la frente

**Deidara:** yo… danna lo siento tanto, siento que haya tenido que pasar todo esto…

**Sasori: **no pasa nada… ya todo esta solucionado

**Deidara:** ¡!

Exclamo deidara al ver al azabache levantarse del suelo con una navaja

**Deidara: DANNA CUIDADO!- grito el rubio desesperado**

**Sasori:** que pa…?- intento preguntar el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta, pero antes de conseguirlo había recibido una puñalda en la espalda

**Deidara**: DANNA! NOOOO-grito el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

**olaaaaaa! **

**-pero que demonios he echo! como puedo ser tan mala! si a mi me gustan los happy ending**

**-bueno... pero puede que te haya salido asi...**

**en fin! no se enfaden conmigo!!! ni con itachi el es bueno lo unico**

**que necesitaba un antagonista y me venia de perlas..**

**enfin! dejen un review!**

**BSOOOSSSSSSSSSS! BY  
**


	8. sufrimiento

**olaaaaaaa!!! O-O no me mateen!! se que tarde pero esque tenia examenes, no les entretengo lean abajo lo que les debo decir**

**naruto no me pertenceeee**

Capitulo7:

**Deidara:** DANNA! NOOOO-grito el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos

El rubio corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo que ahora yacía en el suelo sangrando

**Deidara:** sasori… por favor respondeme – lloro el rubio pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se giro hacia donde estaba el azabache- tu- grito furioso mientras se abalanzaba sobre este y le pegaba un puñetazo- maldito bastardo, mira lo que le hiciste a sasori- grito mientras daba patadas al chico que ahora se encontraba en el suelo

**Itachi:** esta mejor asi- rio burlonamente- ya no nos molestara mas- pero no pudo continuar hablando porque el rubio el dio en el estomago y lo dejo incosciente

**Deidara:** danna…-susurro al pelirrojo- todo ira bien… te llevare al hospital- dicho esto el rubio llamo a una abulancia y se los llevaron a los dos al hospital

***

**Doctor:** bien digame que ha pasado- le ordeno el hombre de pelo cano y ojos marrones

**Deidara:** lo apuñalaron por la espalda… doctor vivirá?

**Doctor.** Eso es lo que tenemos que ver-contesto el hombre

**Enfermera: **por favor espere en la sala de espera- le dijo una chica joven castaña

El rubio obedeció y salió del consultorio, se sentó en una de las butacas y se puso a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando

**Deidara:** ( por favor sasori, estate bien… yo te amo…no se que haría si no estuvieses conmigo)-penso mientras una lagrima se le escurría por la mejilla

Asi paso mas de media hora cuando apareció la joven enfermera de pelo castaño, traia el rostro sombrio

**Enfermera:** señor…

**Deidara**:si?- pregunto ansioso esperando buenas noticias

**Enfermera: **su amigo…

**Deidara: **es mi novio

**Enfermera**: lo siento..-susurro, pero no pensando en su error- su novio…no…no hemos podido hacer nada por el… el ha fallecido…sus órganos estaban muy dañados….si quiere puede pasar a verlo- intento decir la enfermera torpemente en un intento de consolar al chico que tenia el rostro sin vida.

**Deidara:**…- el rubio no pudo escuchar lo que le decía la enfermera, solo podía pensar en estas palabras " ha fallecido" no se lo podía creer, acompaño a la enfermera hasta la sala, y cuando los dejo solos se recostó sobre el pecho de sasori.

**Deidara:** danna…-sollozo sobre le cuerpo sin vida de su amado- lo siento…. Todo fue culpa mia, si yo no hubiese llamado ha itachi, tu no estarías ahora asi… fui un idiota nunca debi desconfiar de ti…debería se r yo quien estuviera en tu lugar… tu no te mereces esto… por intentar protegerme- lloro desconsoladamente.

De que sirve lo que me rodea  
Aunque tenga todo  
Siento un vacio sin ti  
De que me sirve el aire que respiro  
Aunque sobrevivo siento que me ahogo sin ti  
Hoy solo tengo tiempo  
Y mi soledad para recordar  
Solo me quedan fuerzas  
Para soñar que tu volveras

Por que todo me falta  
No me alcanzan las ganas de vivir  
Aunque todo lo intento yo no entiendo  
Por que no estas aqui  
Aunuqe nada es eterno o perfecto  
Tu lo eres para mi  
Te necesito por que sin ti no se vivir

De que me sirve ver un nuevo dia  
Si no hay alegria  
Solo quedan ganas de huir  
De que me sirve el reflejo de la luna  
Y tener una fortuna  
Si el amor se ha ido de aqui

Hoy solo tengo tiempo  
Y mi soledad para recordar  
Solo me quedan fuerzas  
Para soñar que tu volveras

Por que todo me falta  
No me alcanzan las ganas de vivir  
Aunque todo lo intento yo no entiendo  
Por que no estas aqui  
Aunuqe nada es eterno o perfecto  
Tu lo eres para mi  
Te necesito por que sin ti no se vivir

** Itachi:**no llores dei-kun…-susurraba el azabache que acababa de aparecer medio a rastras con vos sensual mientras se acercaba al rubio

**

**Enfermera:** señor!!!

Deidara dio un respingo al oir la voz de la mujer, se despertó de golpe… todo había sido un sueño, pero aun estaba en el hospital, se temia lo peor

**Enfemera.** Señor su amigo

**Deidara**: si?- no se molesto en corrigirla esta ves

**Enfermera**: puede pasar a verlo por usted mismo

El rubio obedeció y paso a la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. No cabia en su asombro cuando encontró al pelirrojo medio erguido sonriéndole con una calida sonrisa

**Deidara:**DANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!- el rubio feliz corrió ha abrazar al pelirrojo

**Sasori: **auch, ten mas cuidado baka-dijo en broma- que me duele todo el cuerpo

**Deidara:** oh danna yo lo siento tanto-dijo con lagrimas en la cara, lagrimas de felicidad

**Sasori:** shhh-cayo a deidara poniéndole un dedo en los labios- deja las disculpas ahora, ya tendras tiempo después

Dicho esto planto sus labios sobre los del rubio y se fundieron en un apasionado beso lleno de amor.

**biennn ahoraa siii!! vieron? soy incapas de separar a mi pareja favoritaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**se supone que este es el capi final pero pense" que corto se queda" y decidi hacer un epilogo**

**asi que no se lo pierdann!!**

**y gracias a todos por comentar y leer**

**besoss  
**


	9. AYUDA!

**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ola... estoy trabajando en el epilogo.... bueno mas que nada ya lo tego **

**pensado pero... ahhhhh me estoy devatiendo entre hacer un lemon(seria el primero ¬///¬) pero y....si sale mal**

**y si no gusta...............ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!que liooooooo**

**POR FAVOR AYUDARME! DECIRME VUESTRA OPINION EN UN REVIEW  
**


	10. epilogo

**siiiii! termine mi fic!! yeaaaah! antes de nada gracias a todos mis lectores que me han apollado a seguir, espero que no os decepcione el **

**epilogo. al final no hice lemmon, segui el consejo de mis lectoras y, como aun no me sentia mentalmente preparada lo he dejado**

**en un poco de lime. bueno no les entretengo mas! a leer!**

Capitulo 9

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde el incidente, sasori salió del hospital al poco tiempo y todo se solucionó. Era tarde los dos chico se preparaban en el piso del rubio, el cual ahora vivía solo puesto que tobi se había marchado por razones que desconocía a otro apartamento. El rubio se había colocado un kimono blanco con dibujos en azul marino y el obi dorado ( yo: por si no lo saben el obi es lo que sujeta el kimono)

Sasori: te ves muy lindo-dijo mientras agarraba de la cintura al rubio y lo desconcentraba de su labor

Deidara: danna…_susurro posando levemente sus labios contra los de su acompañante y separándose juguetonamente- mmm si me distraes no podré hacerme bien el recogido y no podremos irnos –acuso el rubio y mirando de arriba abajo a sasori que llevaba un kimono vainilla y marron con el obi negro añadió- tu también te ves muy bien…

Sasori: gracias –respondio acercándose al rubio y le susurro con vos seductora-y… si no quiero que nos vayamos y nos quedamos aquí…-pregunto arrimándolo contra el peligrosamente

Deidara: mmmm suena tentador – contesta dejándose caer encima del ojimiel- pero ya hemos quedado-dijo tajante sonriendo- y es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente ¿no es eso lo que siempre dices tu?-el chico se aleja hacia la puerta

Sasori: pfff – bufo el chico algo molesto- supongo que si- y dicho esto salen los dos del piso

Al cabo de un rato aparecen en el parque, donde les esperan el chico de cabellos plateados a juego con su kimono acompañado del castaño que llevaba uno color ocre, también se encontraban el pelinegro con un kimono verde y el peliverde con uno naranja

Deidara: danna estamos en publico, nos van a ver- dice el rubio refiriéndose a que iban de la mano mientras avanzaban

Sasori: deidara- dice y se detiente- después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya no me importa que nos vean, es mas, quiero que todo el mundo envidie al chico tan lindo que es mi pareja- susurra acariciándole la cara

Deidara: danna…-suspira mientras avanzan

Hindan. Uhhhhh! Por fin se han decidido parejita!-se rie mientras se acerca a los chicos

Kakuzu: si es cierto ya era hora

Deidara y sasori: que? Ya lo sabían?

Hidan: pues claro se os veía desde lejos jijiji-responde pícaramente

Tobi: tobi se alegra mucho por usted sempai, ahora tobi es feliz con zetsu – comenta el pelinegro abarazando al ambarino

Deidara: osea que… te fuiste a vivir con el cuando sasori se mudo?

Zetsu: asi es

Sasori: vaya me alegro por ustedes dos

El grupo de amigos se acercan hasta el festival donde tiempo atrás ya habían estado y empezaron a pasear por los puestos de dulces, juegos, bares…

Sasori: bueno chicos… deidara y yo, les dejamos, nos vamos a dar un paseo por allí, diviértanse-dice el pelirrojo mientras se lleva de la mano al rubio, que se había sonrojado

Llegan hasta la pradera donde ya antes se habían encontrado tiempo atrás ( yo: si, la del capitulo de ayumi) y se sentaron en la hierba

Deidara: esta pradera me trae malos recuerdo- susurra el rubio al pelirrojo

Sasori: a mi también…

Deidara. Pero…-dice acercándose al otro- siempre podemos crear nuevos y mejores recuerdos- dicho esto se echa encima del ojomiel y empieza a besarlo desesperadamente

Sasori: asi no- refunfuña mientras deja caer al ojiazul y ocupa él, el lugar de arriba- asi esta mucho mejor- dice mientras empieza a besar el cuello del chico mientras este deja escapar algún que otro gemido de placer

Deidara: danna…-gime el rubio a su amante, este deja de besar su cuello y se centra en sus labios, busca su lengua enlazándola con la suya en un baile frenetico que parece no tener fin, solo se separa de el cuando se queda sin aliento y se tumba en el suelo, donde el blondo se acurruca encima de su pecho

Deidara: danna…

Sasori: si?- pregunta mirando a su angel

Deidara: estaremos siempre juntos?

Sasori: por siempre jamás mi amor- dice y besa al chico que tanto ama-por siempre jamás…-suspiró en el beso

FIN

**y bien? alguna critica, alabanza, tomatazo? les gusto?**

**espero que sii....**

**bueno no se apenen de que haya terminado el fic por que ya estoy trabajando en otros proyectos que pueden ser...**

**miss konoha, mi hermana pequeña, NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES!!**

**BUENOOO NOS VEMOS EN MIS PROXIMOS FICS**

**BY BY Y.........**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAAAR! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
**


End file.
